Changing Places
by Aquis
Summary: After consulting Cathars' principal Alin discovers she is being sent to Hogwarts...indefinatly, having to leave her friends behind is too much, but her dog too?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Alin flexed her wrist; her wand arm was healing nicely. She looked up when her uncle Nikoli approached from the bushes opposite where she sat.  
  
'Alin, this arrived for you.'  
  
He bowed and handed her the parchment. Alin still wasn't used to thee subservient roles her younger uncles played, but it was an old family tradition. The Sahkmet family were an old line, and stuck to their traditions. The parchment was folded one side was sealed with an odd crest set in wax. A large H was at its centre.  
  
'Nikoli, were did you get this?'  
  
He bowed again and raised his right hand  
  
'It was in your room mistress, an owl brought it.'  
  
She turned the parchment in her hand and headed toward the Castle. Alin currently attended Cathar College, a very private and very strict school for young women. Located in the Southern Alps, several miles from civilisation. Another girl joined her at the steps. Her name was April. Alin and April had been friends since their very first day. They shared everything.including homework.  
  
'What homework's due today?' April asked, a cheery note in her voice  
  
'Ummmmm, we have a potions assignment due. A transfiguration assessment and our maths posters are due.'  
  
You see Cathar College wasn't a normal school; it was the first of its kind. A quasi-school of magic, all normal subjects were taught, transfiguration, Potions, Charms.etc, but five muggle subjects were also taught. These were Mathematics, Science, Social Studies, Technology Education & Physical Education. Alin hated physical education, and was very happy that next year she would be able to take a sixth subject such as care of magical creatures or Japanese.  
  
'Who sent the letter?' April asked, eying the manuscript  
  
'Dunno,' Alin replied 'let's see.' Alin broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. Mouthing the words to herself. April, who noticed Alin's change of colour started to read over Alins' shoulder.  
  
'Where on earth is Hogwarts?' She asked. Alin turned to her uncle who sat on the floor.  
  
'Nikoli, tell me. Where is Hogwarts?'  
  
'In Scotland mistress.'  
  
'But that's half-way around the world Alin, what about me?' Alin shrugged she honestly didn't know. Alin then read the attached stationary list, and allowable items.  
  
'This is an outrage!' she cried throwing the parchment down 'They'll not let me take Pharaoh to school, what am I to do without him?' Pharaoh was Alins faithful black Labrador. If, Alin decided, Pharaoh wasn't going. Then neither was she. 'I shall ask the headmistress about this letter. It is very distressing.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Professor Hessel sat behind her desk, a book of English prose propped open on her desk. 'Alin, Would you like to discuss something?' Alin cautiously approached the desk. 'Professor, this arrived for me this morning. I was wondering if perhaps you knew what it was about.'  
  
'Of course I do Alin, I recommended you.'  
  
'Recommended me? For what?' Professor Hessel sighed and shut the textbook 'I'm sending you to Hogwarts.'  
  
'For how long?'  
  
'Indefinitely.I think it would be best for your education.' Alin shook her head rapidly 'No, professor. I don't mean to be rude but I'm not leaving for a foreign country without Pharaoh.' Professor Hessel smiled 'I'll see what I can do about that, now go join the rest of your class in science.' Alin nodded then backed out of the room, bowing before she turned at the door. 'Well, that was informative.'  
  
'But Alin,' April whined 'Indefinitely, what will I do without you to answer my science homework.' Alin shrugged as they entered the classroom Professor Dibley scowled as they entered 'I expect you girls have a good reason for your tardiness?'  
  
'We had a meeting with professor Hessel, Professor.'  
  
'Of course,' professor Dibley said, backing down. Alin and April took their seats beside Sastia and Sapna. Eventually Alin began to write. 


End file.
